


watch with glittering eyes

by annafraid



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, also dangerous. she is dangerous, and barry and eddie are courting eACHOTHER BEFORE THEY MEET IRIS BUT SHES SO. LOVELY, gonna add tags as i go? i guess, im really bad at this Writing Thing, love u too, ok so pretty much everyone is magical, ok so this is a seelie au which means everyone is more mischevious and violent x100 ok? ok, unseelie court is e2!everyone SO YEAH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annafraid/pseuds/annafraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"--my apologies, your highness," she says, smiling devilishly, fingers deftly untying the coin purse hanging loosely on Barry's hip. She weighs it in her hand for a moment before humming appreciatively. He smiles, quickly, and he slowly sees Eddie shake his head, eyes wide. Barry does it anyways. He pushes off of the tree behind him, and launches forward, tackling the-- pixie? Barry isn't sure at this point-- to the ground. Iris's got a knife at his throat faster than Eddie can say "Really, Barry?" but he just laughs. It's all fun and games over a little gold, after all.</p><p>Westhallen Seelie AU in which Prince Barry, High Ruler of the Seelie court, travelling theif Iris, and Captain of the Royal Guard Eddie Thawne get into more trouble than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch with glittering eyes

**Author's Note:**

> iris is so pretty and i love her

Iris' eyes sharpen on the road from her perch in the trees at the telltale sound of hooves hitting the road. She grips her dagger between her teeth and twists her hair up, mentally coaxing herself. _Alright, Iris,_ she thinks, __if they look rich, we rob them. If they don't, we let them be. _  
___ Half a second before she sees the gold braided into the horses' tail, she feels guilty.

It's not hard, she thinks, to remember her childhood, with horses like that, sleek and fast with ribbons twisted into their hair. Or to remember the taste of currant buns straight from the fire. No, it's not hard at all to remember a simpler life, she thinks, a little sourly, drowning the guilt twisting in her gut. She leaps from her branch, practiced, quietly, as the horse makes its way towards her. She sees the riders, now: A guardsman, hair like soft gold, armor subtle and soft, the metalwork incredibly intricate, and undoubtedly his charge: a young noble, wearing a hooded cloak. She rolls her eyes. The horse stops in front of her, and she raises a hand to pet its muzzle, soothing it with her magic. "Dismount," she says, bored. The guard reaches a hand forward, grips his charge's shoulder reassuringly, dips his eyes. They both slide to the ground. The nobleman stumbles a little. Iris smiles, it's cute. "I want your gold, not your life," she says. Her eyes narrow as they glide over the boy's soft hands; he looks as if he hasn't worked for a meal a day in his life. "Please," the guardsman says, more exasperated than anything, and Iris is taken aback; how rarely are Seelie this polite to anyone, let alone a thief? His blue eyes flash earnestly.

"Hmm," she says, pacing closer, back and forth. The soft cotton of the scarf knotted at her waist swishes with each step; she glances at it. it's stained with mud and soup. "How about... _no_." The guard moves forward to push his charge out of the way, who's been dutifully silent the entire time; but Iris catches the noble's shoulder before the Seelie guard can pull him to safety. There's her trusty oak tree a few feet away, so she backs him into it. She pulls back his hood and catches an eyeful of glamour. She narrows her eyes and it fades away: and holy shit, that's the high prince.

She's so screwed. She just attacked the _High Prince._

 

Iris swallows her panic and decides to play it off. "--my apologies, your highness," she says, making short work of the the coin purse belted loosely to his hip. She weighs it in her hand for a moment before humming. He smiles, quickly, and she almost smiles back, before she realizes that the guard isn't doing anything. Cold dread settles in her gut, and suddenly, that grin of his seems a little more dangerous than she'd initially given him credit for. She's launched backward onto the hard ground before she can speak.

**Author's Note:**

> iris isnt a very good thief. yet. shes just. great  
> also eddie is done with barry's shit he just wants to get back on the horse with or without the beautiful lady trying to rob them  
> barry's having way too much fun with this


End file.
